Password, Please
by muahaha1524
Summary: Jack, Mickey, Rose, the Doctor, Martha, and Donna all play a game of Password. I love that game, actually, and thought I'd right a fanfic about it. Set in whatever episode you want since it can't ever happen.


Martha Jones sat down next to Mickey, crossing her legs. Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, and the Doctor sat around her in a circle. A pile of light blue cards were stacked in the middle.

"So, what's this?" Martha asked, laying down and putting her head in Mickey's lap. Jack grinned deviously.

"Who's played Password before?" he asked, still grinning. Rose sighed.

"Oh, no! With you? This will be a laugh." she commented. The Doctor smiled, and sat with his back to Rose so they leaned against each other.

"What's password?" Donna questioned, swooning over Jack, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He clicked his tongue.

"Pick a player, they choose a card. The card has a word on it, which is the password. You say a synonym, and then we take turns guessing the password by saying synonyms to your synonym. Example, say it's Math. You say, work. Someone says, school. Someone says, science, someone says, math. The person who guessed it gets to pick the next password." Donna nodded.

"Whatever you say, Alien Boy." she said in response.

"I'm not an alien." Jack responded. Donna smiled charmingly.

"'Course not." after a moment of recovery, Mickey offered to take the first card. He picked it up, examining it at an angle so Martha couldn't see it. He bit his lip.

"Well, then. Okay, let's go with... Space."

"Stars." Rose said.

"Burning." Donna said.

"Planets." the Doctor said, making Rose smile.

"Land." Martha said. Mickey sighed.

"Opening." Mickey said, trying to put them back on track. Before he realized what he said, Jack burst into endless laughter. "Sorry! Just, guess already." he quickly ammended.

"With music, of course." Rose said, picking up a remote and switching it. Immediately, Glenn Miller started playing In the Mood. Rose, the Doctor, and Jack all grinned and exchanged looks.

"What's this, then?" Mickey, Martha, and Donna asked at the same time.

"Nothing at all." Rose replied, putting her focus back on the game.

"Fine, tunnel." Martha said.

"Correct!" Mickey answered in relief.

"My go, then." Martha said, picking up a card. "Oh, lovely. Um, I'll say, brain."

"Smart." Donna said.

"Me." the Doctor said, making everyone laugh. "But, um, thoughts."

"Neurons." Rose said.

"Telepathy." Jack said.

"Link." Mickey said.

"Head?" Donna said, before immediately blushing deep red, matching her hair. "Oh, please," she said in response to Jack's fitful howling.

"Correct." Martha smiled, gesturing to Donna.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, picking a card. "Geez," she thought a moment. "...Him." she said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Me? What'd I do?" he protested.

"Smart?" Rose said, Donna nodded.

"Good one."

"Cheeky." Martha said, tossing everyone into giggles, at the Doctor's expense.

"Good looking." Rose said. He blushed.

"... Meek." Mickey said.

"Kinky!" Rose shouted in victory. Donna grinned.

"Correct!" Rose smiled and picked a card.

"Oh, no!" she complained. "This is awful! I suppose, I'll have to say... Make." Jack stiffled a snort.

"Form." Martha said.

"Clay?" Donna said.

"Reproduce." Jack said, making everyone turn red.

"Yeah. Congrats." Rose said.

"Really quick, one question." Jack said.

"What's that?" Rose implied.

"Is the Doctor actually kinky?" Rose laughed very hard at this, and the Doctor sunk lower to the ground, face ablaze. Everyone else started laughing as well. I fact, no one could really stop. But, Rose laughed the hardest.

"Oh, yes." she said, making the Doctor say,

"_Rose_!"

"What?" he didn't say anything, but looked extremely embarrassed. "Oh, I see. Sorry, Love." she said, grabbing his lapel and pulling him into a kiss. Their first public kiss, actually. Mickey whistled. Rose placed her arms around the Doctor's neck, pulling him closer.

"Well, about time." Jack said. "Since it seems to be the norm..." he figured. Turning, he grabbed Donna and kissed her, making her looked flushed, but happy. Mickey leaned down and pecked Martha, making her smile.

"What were you saying about kinky?" Jack asked Rose, when the kissing stopped.

"Well," she started, out of breath. "Long story for another reckless night."

The Doctor groaned and put his hand sin the air out of desperation.

"Rose! Do you have no secrets?"


End file.
